


Sweet Young Thing

by Ingenue Thespian (squishbanana)



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishbanana/pseuds/Ingenue%20Thespian
Summary: Micky wants to get back together with Mike. Mike wants to get back together with Micky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the late 60s after the show had ended and The Monkees went on tour.

Micky rounded the corner of the concert venue and paused, unsure of where to look. He had just finished sound check and had a few hours before the concert but couldn’t find his coat. As he scanned the room he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear.  
  
“In exactly 5 minutes, meet me in the supply closet on the left.” A thrill ran through Micky as Mike brushed past him a bit forcefully without looking back. It had been months since they had even fooled around. He wanted to blame it on Mike but he knew it was his own fault. Ever since he had gotten back together with Sam he had broken things off with Mike. But recently things had not been well with Sam and Mike had never looked so tempting. Over the past few weeks of the tour, Micky had never been so sexually frustrated. Every glance they shared held so much desperate longing. Micky had not been able to keep his hands off Mike at all. With all of the mindless caresses, brief squeezes and body contact, Mike had to have picked up on it.  
  
Now, Micky stood in an empty hallway wondering how long he had been staring blankly and if the 5 minutes were up. Unsure, he walked to the closet. By the time he reached the closet, his heart was beating out of his chest. What if he entirely misread the situation? He patted his pocket, feeling a small bottle of lube he hoped he would need. Only one way to find out, he told himself as he opened the door.  
  
Mike was casually leaning against a utility shelf looking partially shocked and partially amused. Mike checked his watch as Micky entered the closet and shut the door behind him.  
  
“Hi.” Micky said shyly; his eyes adjusting to the dark. He felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest from the sudden vulnerability and adrenaline. He hadn’t even been in the room 5 seconds before he felt himself pinned between the wall and the Texan.  
  
“What happened to waiting 5 minutes, Mick?” he said with an amused smirk as he trailed his hands down Micky’s arms and took hold of his hands. Micky was glad it was dark as he was certain his cheeks were bright red. He didn’t want to tell him that he was early out of the fact that he didn’t have a watch and not necessarily eagerness. Although, he was very eager. He was about to make a joke about how badly he really wanted him when Mike grabbed Micky’s hands and pinned them above his head against the wall and leaned down to whisper in Micky’s ear  
  
“So, are we doing this?” before Micky could answer Mike had leaned down and started sucking at his pulse point eliciting a moan from the drummer.  
  
“God, yes.” He breathed throwing his head back against the wall. Micky suddenly felt an urge of impatience, wanting Mike’s cock immediately. He wanted to grab Mike by the belt loops of his jeans but his hands were still pinned by the Texan. He instead arched his back and did his best to grind himself against Nez. This was Mike’s turn to moan. He tightened his grip on Micky’s wrist and let one of his hands trail down Micky’s arm and chest. He went straight to cup Micky’s hard on. Micky whimpered helplessly.  
  
“Nnngh. Fuck Mike.” He whispered fully leaning into the wall just to keep himself upright as Mike rubbed him through his increasingly tightening pants. Mike needed Micky naked. It had been far too long since he had felt his boy’s skin against his. Mike released Micky’s wrist and pulled the Californian’s shirt over his head. Micky was thrilled to have his hands free and went immediately to Nez’s belt but as soon as he made contact with the leather, Mike had taken a step back to kiss and nibble down Micky’s chest and soon had one of his nipples in his mouth. Mike licked the circumference of the nipple and then sucked. Micky involuntarily thrust his hips at the action. Mike rested his hands on Micky’s hips as he moved his mouth to the other nipple. As Micky moaned, Mike undid the button on Dolenz' pants. Mike continued kissing downwards and when he got to his stomach he paused and looked up at Micky who had his head tilted back and was resting against the wall trying to catch his breath. Mike ran his hands up Micky’s inner thighs to get his attention and as soon as he made eye contact, Mike grabbed Micky’s zipper between his teeth and slowly unzipped his pants.  
  
Micky grew incredibly aroused and also upset. Mike always did this. He took control and made Micky feel great but left no opportunity for him to reciprocate. He was determined for this not to be the case this time. Mike was about to pull Micky’s pants down when Micky spoke up.  
  
“Mike?” Micky called looking down as Mike slightly retracted in confusion. “Stop.” He continued as he grabbed Mike and pulled him up by the shoulders. Nesmith was too shocked to fight back and soon found himself pressed against the wall as Micky had been a moment earlier. Micky immediately started sucking on Mike’s throat and rapidly unbuttoning his shirt buttons. Micky captured Mike’s lips in a searing kiss and Mike rested his hands on Dolenz’ hips. By the time he had finished unbuttoning all the buttons Micky tried to slide the shirt off Mike’s shoulders but Mike refused to remove his hands from Micky’s hips. Suddenly, Micky felt his back hit the utility shelf. Mike broke the kiss and moved to sucking Micky’s neck again. Apparently, Mike had walked them over to the other side of the closet and once again had Micky pinned.  
  
Puzzled and upset, Micky pushed Mike off and looked at him.  
  
“What the hell did I do wrong?” Mike whispered obviously frustrated and most likely a bit hurt.  
  
“Mike, I’ve been trying to undress you for the past…” Micky paused suddenly frustrated at his inability to guess time “30 minutes.” Mike glanced at his watch and without missing a beat he said  
  
“It’s only been a few minutes”  
  
“Jesus Christ, Mike. You know what I mean. You’re still completely clothed and I’m... not” he supplied awkwardly.  
  
Mike looked relieved that the problem wasn’t necessarily him. He shrugged and shucked his shirt off.  
  
“Mike, let me do it.” Micky whispered as he closed in on Mike. He tenderly kissed Mike as he undid his belt and jeans button. “I’m sorry” he whispered into Nesmith’s lips. He broke the kiss to look down to find the zipper and undid it. Mike threaded his finger’s through the other’s hair. He didn’t fully understand why Micky was upset. He held his head in his hand and caressed his face about to assure Micky it was okay when he spoke up. “I just want you to feel as good as you make me feel.” Mike felt a pang in his chest. He wanted to turn away. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve Micky. Mick was too good for him. He wanted to run away. He wanted to hold him closer. He suddenly wanted to tell Micky how important he was and how much he needed him. He tried to speak and reassure Micky but no words seemed to be right. Instead, he pulled Micky close and kissed him with desperation. Mike’s hands traveling down his back and all over his bare skin. Micky broke the kiss momentarily to tug Mike’s jeans and underwear off and down his legs. Mike awkwardly stepped back to remove his boots and finish taking his pants off. In the meantime, Micky kicked off his shoes and shucked his pants off into the corner of the room. Mike turned around and pinned Micky against the shelf. He got on his knees and immediately mouthed Micky’s dick through his boxers. His hips twitched, he was desperately trying not to thrust into the guitarist's mouth. Mike tugged Micky’s underwear down and Micky kicked it off. Mike took him into his mouth immediately and hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head in long slow motions. Even though he had only been at this for a few seconds Micky knew that if Mike didn’t stop now that he would come immediately.  
  
“Mike,” he whined, “fuck me.” Mike spat out Micky with a popping sound. He searched Micky’s eyes for any sign of untruthfulness Mike’s heart rate rapidly increasing. They never did more than a quick blow job or handie. They had fucked once. The last time they had sex, actually. Although Mike knew their thing hadn’t ended because of that, he had never been able to convince himself that that wasn’t why Micky had called things off.  
  
“Are you sure?” Mike whispered hoarsely. Micky grinned.  
  
“There’s lube in my back pocket” he said as he turned around and bent over to fish the bottle out of his pocket, leaving his ass straight in the air. Nez sharply inhaled at the beautiful sight. Micky tossed the lube, smirking as he peered at him through his own legs. He stood up and turned back around to look at Mike who was still on his knees gawking. Micky raised an eyebrow and looked at him expectantly. Mike stood up suddenly feeling powerful.  
  
“Bend over against the shelf.” Mike growled. Micky obeyed without a second thought. Mike ran his hands over Micky’s hips and around to squeeze his ass. Mike quickly lubed up his fingers and slowly pressed a single finger against Micky’s ass hole. He slowly worked his finger in and Micky clenched severely.  
  
“Relax” Mike whispered as he leaned over to kiss his shoulder and trail his free hand down his side. He pushed in a bit further and brushed Micky’s prostate.  
  
“Ngh...uck” Micky whined not really saying fully formed words. Mike took this as an opportunity to work a second finger in. He slowly pumped in and out hitting the prostate with every other thrust.  
  
“Are you ready?” Mike asked removing his fingers and starting to lube up his cock.  
  
“Fuck yes.” He half whispered, half exhaled.  
  
Mike lined himself at his entrance and slowly pushed.  
  
“Fuck, Micky.” He murmured as he felt the sudden surge of heat from being inside Micky. Mike pushed all the way inside and paused, allowing Micky to adjust. He started to move slowly, pulling almost all the way out before pushing in as far as he could go. Micky whined as Mike brushed his prostate again. As Micky started to relax into the pleasure, Mike picked up the pace. Mike lost all control as he repeatedly rammed into Micky. Micky was babbling an odd mix of cursing and words of endearment as they both started to teeter on the brink. Mike bit into Micky’s shoulder. This sent Micky spiraling as he came onto an extension chord on the shelf, murmuring unmistakably…  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Mike came at the same time with a low grunt.  
  
Awkward silence filled the room. Mike pulled out.  
  
Micky leaned fully against the shelf, breathing heavily, afraid to move. Partially because he didn’t think his legs would support him but mostly because he knew Mike had to have heard that. Panic and exhaustion welled in his chest and he moved to put his clothes on. He couldn’t bear to look at Mike. He could always claim it was a heat of the moment slip but he knew it wasn’t true. He knew getting back involved with Mike would be playing with fire but he couldn’t stay away. He felt honest regret. This would be the reason he would lose Mike. He finished dressing silently and turned to look at Mike who had just pulled his pants back on. He made eye contact but immediately looked away as he felt tears threaten to well up in his eyes.  
  
“I’ll see you in a few hours” Micky said as he bolted out of the closet and slammed it behind him.  
  
That left a confused Mike. What the hell just happened? He thought he had imagined Micky saying I love you. Given how Micky refused to look at him and how quickly he left… it must have happened. Acknowledging that Micky slipped out “I love you” made Mike more confused than before. People said things they didn’t mean during sex all of the time. Surely, that’s what had happened here. Why did Micky have to go around making a big deal out of everything? And why did the thought that Micky’s declaration was false hurt so much? Mike tried to get his mind off of that as he buttoned the last button on his shirt. He was about to leave when he noticed the small bottle of lube on the ground. He put it in his pocket and opened the door.  
  
“Michael, what are you doing in the supply closet?” asked Peter as he stopped in his tracks at the surprise of a door opening in front of him. Mike froze and felt a strong blush heat up his cheeks as fear ran through him. Peter smiled at him knowingly.  
  
“Ah.” Said Peter “You had a Sweet Young Thing with you.” With that he walked away leaving Mike to marinate in his own confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that this takes place during the 1968 Australia and Japan tour. I was going to make it later until I realized that I wanted to include before Peter left the band.
> 
> Please send any feedback and/or mistakes you find!  
> Thank you all!

The concert came and went. Afterwards, all the guys were invited to a party to celebrate kicking off the tour. Micky politely declined stating he wasn’t feeling his best and retired to his hotel room. People would have thought that was odd if Micky hadn’t obviously been feeling off. It hadn’t affected the concert, but offstage Micky looked positively drained. Mike wanted to go check on Micky but he wasn’t even sure he’d want to see him at all. Micky had completely avoided Mike whenever possible, making it a point to not be alone with him at any point. So Mike decided to go to the party.  
  
But now Mike stood outside of Micky’s hotel room and paused. Mike had gone to the party for maybe half an hour. Just enough to barely get tipsy. He couldn’t get his mind off of Micky. So now here he was outside the boy’s door. Mike legitimately didn’t know if Micky would talk to him. A lump in his throat formed at the thought. No. He needed to talk to Micky.  
  
He knocked.  
  
He heard shuffling around on the other side of the door before a confused and sleepy looking Micky answered the door. Micky frowned and looked at the ground before making very forced eye contact with Mike.  
  
“Mike?” he questioned in a low guarded voice. Mike suddenly lost everything he had rehearsed in his head. He just stood staring at Micky. “Is everything okay?” Micky asked suddenly legitimately concerned.  
  
“I, uh” Mike stared at the door frame above Micky’s head “Yeah.” He supplied awkwardly. He looked at Micky again. “Can I, can I come in?”   
  
“Yeah, sure.” He said as he opened the door all the way and stepped back, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. Mike stepped into the center of the room and stood awkwardly before attempting to look casual by leaning against the wall.  
  
“I just wanted to say that I enjoyed today.” Mike said after a few seconds of heavy silence. Micky felt his heart plummet in something resembling both fear and excitement. “What I’m trying to say is…” Mick felt his heart beat increasing as he watched the Texan stare at the carpet. “Did you enjoy today? I mean, you got upset and then you left so quick…” Mike winced. He didn’t want to skirt around the topic and play dumb. He had wanted to say something along the lines of ‘It’s okay you confessed your love to me. I know you didn’t mean it.’  
  
Micky wasn’t sure what to say.  
  
“I mean of course, man. I always enjoy sex with you.” Micky said with as much confidence as he could muster. Mike mentally kicked himself. Not only did he manage to avoid the subject he intended to talk about but now he has essentially just fished for compliments. Mike finally made eye contact.  
  
“No, the uh, the stuff about being in control and all.” Mike shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his long body.  
  
“Nah. Don’t worry about that. I was just being a bitch about the whole thing.” Micky said dismissively.  
  
“No, you weren’t. You were obviously upset.”  
  
“It’s been at least two months since we- “  
  
“Three.” Mike cursed himself as soon as the words came out.  
  
“Three months. And I just forgotten how… dominant you are. I just want to be able to return the favor.” Micky went on to say.  
  
“Oh.” Mike said unsure of what to do “I thought you liked me being dominant.”  
  
“Oh no. I love it. I really do. It’s just frustrating when you focus so much on me that I can’t focus on you. It’s stupid really.” Micky nervously looked down at his hands.  
  
“You just seemed to be upset is all.” Mike rapidly replied. Micky shrugged “I just want you to be happy. Even if it’s not with me.”  
  
“I wouldn’t want anyone else” Micky replied with the most certainty of anything he had said all night. Mike shuffled awkwardly.   
  
“I uh, should probably let you get back to bed.”  
  
“Do you want to share a joint before you leave?”  
  
“No, I better get back to my room.”  
  
“It’ll look suspicious if you don’t smell of MJ if anyone catches you.” Micky knew he was taking advantage of Mike’s fear, but at the moment he didn’t give a damn. He’d do anything to not be alone. He hadn’t been sleeping when Mike knocked on the door. He’d just been lying there staring at the wall, having run out of tears at some point.  
  
Mike nodded “To be safe.” Micky started searching his coat pocket for the spare joint while Mike sat at the side of the bed next to the ashtray. Micky lit the joint, took a long hit and passed it to Mike.  
  
“So, are we good?” Micky asked as him as Mike handed him the joint. He took a hit immediately so he didn’t have to look at Mike. He pressed his hands down against the bed to keep them from shaking.  
  
“Of course. Why wouldn’t we?” Mike replied casually. Micky felt his heart hit his stomach. Either Mike didn’t hear him say the dreaded 3 words or he didn’t care. He wasn’t sure which hurt more. Surely if Mike heard him he would not be here, he’d be upset or angry. Or maybe he did hear and wasn’t repulsed? But surely he’d want to at least talk about it. That left Mike not hearing the most probable answer. Despite that being the most likely Micky couldn’t quite buy into it.  
  
“Mick—” Mike shook him by the shoulder “Mick, are you there?” Micky took the joint Mike was offering.  
  
“Sorry, I got distracted.”  
  
“Obviously.” Mike snorted “I think I took three hits in a row waiting for you to come through. Are you feeling alright?”  
  
“Yeah. I guess.”  
  
“Did I hurt you earlier?” Mike asked a little pained at the thought “I mean when we—"  
  
“What? God no.”  
  
“Good.” Mike replied with a sigh of relief.  
  
Micky reached over Mike to put out the wasted joint in the ashtray. Micky relished the feeling of brushing against MIke as he moved back to his place. Micky knew Mike was about to leave and he was desperate to keep that from happening. They both stared at each other, resolving to move on from whatever was bothering the other. Micky leaned forward and kissed Mike. Micky moved his hands to the other’s shoulder and lower back and leaned into him. Mike resting one hand on his thigh and threading the other through his hair. Micky kicked his leg over Mike and rolled over and mounted him, pushing him down into the bed.  
  
Micky broke the kiss as he started to grind his hips against Mike and kiss the side of his neck.  
  
“Please, stay.” Micky whispered, just a notch away from begging “The night, I mean.”  
  
Mike hesitated. “Isn’t that a little risky?” Micky stopped moving and sat up.  
  
“No more risky than fucking me in a closet in broad daylight. Why the hell did we do that?” Mike looked ashamed.  
  
“I was just so excited to be able to touch you again.” Mike replied as he slid his hands down Micky’s back and up his sides.  
  
“Well… You can certainly touch me now. All night.”  
  
“Mick, you said it yourself. We got too cocky already today. It’ll look suspicious me leaving in the morning.”  
  
“None of the guys are going to be up early. Just leave before they’d even dream of waking up.”  
  
“I don’t know about this.” Mike replied dropping his hands to his sides. His brow worried as he fussed over the idea. Mike thought about the consequences of getting caught, feeling a frigid fright run through him.  
  
“Were they still at the party when you left?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“That means they’ll be stumbling in at any point between now and 5am. If you went out now you’d be running the risk of running into them and you’re an awful liar.” Mike thought about combatting the liar bit, but he saw too much truth in it. Mike was carefully weighing his options. Spending the night was too risky but finishing what they started seemed more than acceptable.  
  
“You’re right.” Mike said with a new determination and sudden lust as he ran his hands down Micky’s back, lightly dragging his nails. Micky arched his back. Mike thrusts upwards. Micky leaned forward and rapidly started unbuttoning Mike’s top, kissing each bit of skin he exposed as he went. He left the shirt completely open and hanging off Mike’s body as he moved to unbutton his pants.  
  
“Let me make up this afternoon to you.” He unzipped the zipper and Mike lifted up and Micky wrangled his pants and underwear down and off.  
  
“Wait.” Mike replied sitting up suddenly “How do I fix whatever control or whatever—”  
  
“You don’t.” Micky replied. He took a long lick up Mike’s entire length “Just relax and let me do this.” Micky licked his entire length again. Mike was about to argue when Mick swirled his tongue over the head. Mike threw his head back and slowly allowed himself to recline again. Mick swallowed as much of Mike’s length as he could and bobbed his head slowly. Mike threaded his hands in Micky’s curls as he slowly started to thrust into his mouth. Micky did his best not to gag and for the most part succeeded. Mike let out a low, long grunt as Micky sucked harder and picked up the pace. Mike lost complete control of his hips and thrust with reckless abandon. Suddenly, Mick felt Mike come hard and fast down his throat. He swallowed as quickly as he could.  
  
Mick sat up and looked down at Mike whose eyes were shut and chest heaving. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at the curly haired boy.  
  
“My turn.” Mike smiled lustily as he tossed off his shirt and grabbed Micky, rolling him over. “Sit up” he said as he guided Mick’s shoulder upwards. He removed his shirt and tossed it into a corner of the room. He latched his lips onto Micky’s neck and he started sucking and licking with reckless abandon. Micky squirmed at the attention and Mike ran his hands up Micky’s side before lightly passing both hands over Micky’s nipples. He let out a whine and thrust up involuntarily. Mike smiled. He had forgotten how sensitive Micky’s nipples really were. Mike kissed down Micky’s chest and paused before licking one of his nipples. Micky let out a high-pitched whine that sounded vaguely like Mike’s name. Mike drew the nipple in his mouth and sucked down while circling it with his tongue. Micky thrust again, only this time Mike had moved his leg in between Micky’s which gave Micky something to grind on. Mike continued to suck on one nipple and play with the other with his hand while Micky dry humped his leg. Mike switched nipples and Micky let out a noise in between a grunt and a whine.  
  
Mike decided to get down to business and he stripped Micky of his pajama bottoms and boxers. He started pumping the other man’s erection and went to suck Micky off when he came unexpectantly calling Mike’s name. Mike was unprepared and couldn’t swallow it quick enough and now had Micky’s cum leaking out of his mouth. Micky looked up and was about to apologize for coming so quickly when he saw the mess on Mike’s face. He launched forward, kissing Mike and licking the excess seed around his mouth. Mike shivered. If he wasn’t so tired he was certain this act would have gotten him hard again.  
  
Micky continued kissing Mike and pulled him down on top of him. Mike pulled away and looked down at the younger man beneath him, glowing and looking back with loving eyes, and smiled. Micky smiled back. Mike tried to convince himself that he needed to leave and go back to his room. That friends with benefits didn’t spend the night. He wouldn’t do this on a one-night stand. How is this different? But all he wanted was to be close to his boy. So instead he leaned down and pecked Micky on the lips and rolled over and turned off the lamp.  
  
Micky was shocked when Mike turned off the lights. He was even more shocked when Mike pulled Micky close to his chest and fell asleep.  
  
Micky was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, but he couldn’t sleep. His heart broke whenever he felt Mike shift. He was being currently held by the man he loved, and that man had no clue how Micky felt. And if he did know, he would leave. That left Micky to question whether it was best to take what he could and live without satisfaction or to remove Mike from his life completely.


End file.
